


Take My Hand

by FadingIntoYou



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: CBSecretSanta, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingIntoYou/pseuds/FadingIntoYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas since losing her family made the holidays almost unbearable...until Neal did something to change that. My gift to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if you wanted your name out there, but here is your not so secret santa gift! I hope you like it :)

_It had been almost 10 months, and the simple strings of lights and mistletoe popping up around the hospital gave her a sense of dread. It would be her first Christmas without her family, and there was this weight on her chest every time someone wished her a Merry Christmas or a happy holiday. She didn't have it in her to smile, or even try to look pleasant, because she was falling apart inside. Some days weren't so bad; she could almost forget that the sounds of rain against her window were the only ones she'd be hearing for the foreseeable future, especially when she was used to a stray giggle from her children until they settled for bed. She was embarrassed by the amount of times she went home and just sat on her bed, watching the numbers on her clock change until sunrise; she just couldn't seem to find her footing. She was used to scrambling to hide gifts in various closets, wrapping them in record time before one of her children needed her. Now she had nothing to do and no one to buy for, so today, she decided to let herself cry. She refused to think it made her weak, because she knew better. If she didn't deal with her emotions, they'd just snowball and swallow her when she wasn't paying attention. But she’d try to hold them in until she got home, because now it was a matter of pride._

_She was walking slowly down the hall to her office, deciding she needed to do paperwork until she wasn't on the verge of tears. She turned the corner, stopping to lean against the wall as she noticed Neal walking into her office, and leaned over to see him shut her door behind him. It was curious, him going to her office when she wasn't there. She made her way closer, and watched through the glass as he placed a small wrapped present beside her computer. When he turned, she crossed her arms over her chest, watching him give her a timid smile as she opened her door._

_“Are you lost?” She asked, motioning to the gift as she shut the door behind her, leaning against the hood as she pleaded with her heart to slow down. She'd been careful to make sure Christmas hadn't invaded her office, and here he was, with a metallic red wrapped square. She wanted to be angry with him, but the almost apologetic look in his eyes stopped her from lashing out at him. She'd been so angry for so long, and he'd taken it in stride. She was trying to pretend she was getting better, and he was one of the only ones that kept looking at her like he knew better._

_“I just wanted to give you my gift,” he said, clearing his throat as he watched her raise an eyebrow at him, “I have Christmas off, and I didn't think…” She waited for him to continue, but he merely shrugged, shoving both of his hands into his pockets as he rocked back on his heels nervously._

_He'd known she wasn't a fan of Christmas, but it hadn't always been that way. He remembered two years ago, when she'd given him tickets to a ballet his girlfriend had been dying to see, and the joy she felt when he told her about their evening afterwards. The way her eyes glowed with happiness was still seared into his brain, and the radical change in her saddened him. She used to be so full of life, and now it just seemed like she was scared to live, because any progress would force her to adapt._

_“I just wanted you to know,” he said, licking his lips nervously as he met her curious gaze, “that I hoped you had a good holiday. I know you're hurting, but I'm here,” he said, his voice lowering as he watched her eyes softened._

_“Neal…”_

_“Just, know that I'm here and I care. I've always cared, and you're not alone,” he said with conviction, and her eyes shined with unshed tears. She took the few steps to get to her desk, reaching over to grasp his present in her hand, the box fitting in her palm neatly. She looked up at him and he nodded, urging her to open the gift as he stood beside her. She ran the nail of her thumb under the paper, the wrapping giving way to a plain white box. She dropped the gift wrap carelessly on her desk, going to open the box, and staring at the smooth opalescent stone resting on a royal blue cushion._

_“It's a worry stone,” he said carefully, and she didn't move her eyes from the stone, watching the way the colors bounced off the box from the light over their heads, “my mother gave it to me when I lost my grandmother, and I felt like it was time to pass it on”_

_“Neal I can't,” she mumbled, fumbling to close the box and pushing it into his chest as he brought a hand up. He gently pushed it back in her direction, keeping his hand open so she couldn't dump it in his hands._

_“Yes, you can”_

_“Neal-”_

_“I may not know what it's like to lose my world, but I did lose my second mother,” he confided, and she bit the inside of her cheek at the pain she heard. It may not be the same, but he was trying to relate the best way he could, “she was always there when my parents were working, it's why I never had a nanny. She loved me unconditionally, and I was devastated when she passed,” he murmured, his eyes glassy and Leanne held the box between them, her fingertips under the box touching his palm lightly._

_“What happened?” she asked softly, aware that while he was trusting her with this, they could still cross a line at any time._

_“I was just a kid, 7 maybe 8. She was older; had my mother in her forties. She’d lived with us, because her condition worsened,” he said slowly, looking away from her for a moment. She could tell this was something he didn’t talk about often, and that promise she made to herself about not crying was rapidly failing her._

_“She couldn’t even remember who my parents were at the end,” he said thickly, his voice breaking as he paused to clear his throat, and Leanne felt tears slowly slide down her cheeks, “and she suffered Leanne, and there was nothing we could do but be there. It tore my mother apart, and the only way we got through it was together. It’s probably why we’re so close,” he said, biting his lips as tears gathered on his lashes, eyes reddened as he tried to finish._

_“It took me years to stop feeling angry and hurt, and it definitely soured me on religion,” he remarked with a shake of his head, and she could relate. It made you question everything when the ones you loved were the ones that were taken from you. He motioned to the box, and they both looked down at it, giving him a second to collect himself as she opened it again. She carefully took it out, holding it in her palm as he put his hand beneath hers, holding both her hand and the stone._

_“I was told, that every time I felt like my emotions were threatening to overwhelm me, to run my fingers over it. I don’t know about the practicality of it, but my mother said she’d had it when she’d lost her father, my grandfather, 20 years earlier. My grandmother had given it to her. Maybe I just felt closer to them, but I think it’s time it does some good for someone else”_

_“I…,” Leanne said, but she watched him tilt his head at her, and she chose to pull her hand away and look down at the stone, “Thank you,” she whispered, running her thumb gently over the unblemished surface. Neal started to back away from her, opening the door behind himself as he tried to leave her alone. He knew he’d shared too much, but he felt like maybe they’d both needed that._

_“I know it’ll take time, but I just wanted you to realize that I’ll be here if you need me”_

_“And if I don’t? Need you, that is,” she says, and he doesn’t take offense to it like she assumed he would. She hadn’t meant it harshly, but she figured he knew that, too._

_“Then you have that stone...and honestly, you’ll always have us with you”_


	2. Year 2

_It was pouring rain, and Leanne was kicking herself as she walked back to the ER, sipping her coffee as she wished for her shift to end. It was December 26th, and Leanne had been in a sour mood the last few days, but this double was killing her. Everyone had been discussing their plans for Christmas, and she was understandably quiet as she tried to avoid those conversations. She knew she had a standing invitation to spend it with Jesse and his extended family, but she much preferred the almost somber mood of the ER during that time. It was where she spent last year, and looking back, Leanne had to smile when she thought about Neal and his gift that still was hidden in the top drawer of her desk. Some days she found herself absently clutching it in her palm, and she'd just smile internally, knowing Neal would be over the moon if he knew how often it ended up in her hands. On particularly hard days, she’d have it in her pocket, running her thumb over it to ground herself. She came to realize that her brooding mood had quite a bit to do with him being away for Christmas this year, and the gift she had for him sitting in her car, mocking her. She kept herself busy working Christmas day, but she kept wondering how he was doing back home, knowing he wouldn’t be back until the New Year. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she looked down, seeing an unfamiliar number pop up. She almost ignored it, but she pressed the button to answer as she doubled back, finding an empty on call room as she spoke, sitting on an empty bed._

_“Hello?”_

**_“Hey”_ **

_Leanne had to fight the smile that crossed her face, happy to hear from him. She toyed with the hem of her scrub top, running her thumb back and forth across the fabric as she took a breath, willing her body to stop feeling flustered at the accented voice thousands of miles away._

_“I take it you had a good holiday?” she asked, and she heard the annoyed sigh loud and clear, forcing her to smother a laugh as she listened to the rustling on the other end of the phone._

**_“My mother decided to try a device free holiday. She still has my phone”_ **

_She could hear the barely concealed whine in his voice, and she bit her lip in amusement. She knew he wasn’t usually attached to his phone, so the fact that his mother confiscated it left her curious. She also wondered what phone he was using, but she didn’t think that was overly important._

_“Why did she take your phone? What did you do…” she asked accusingly, and he was silent for a minute, and she mentally congratulated herself on figuring him out. She’d only seen him lose his temper less than a handful of times, so whatever he did had to have been good. She heard him blow out an exasperated breath, and she smirked to herself._

**_“I might have been on the phone with the postal service off and on...she thought I’d changed careers by how many times she heard me give them directions. Her words, not mine”_ **

_“Oh my god,” she responded, surprised that he was so relaxed about it. She thought he’d be embarrassed, contrite even, but he almost sounded proud, “What was so important that you harassed the hard working people of the post office?” Leanne just heard Neal breathing softly, and she tilted her head in question, knowing he couldn’t see her but unable to help it._

**_“Have you been in your office today?”_ **

_Leanne was confused by the change in subject, but she was getting up before she realized it, making her way back to her office as they kept speaking._

_“No, it’s been pretty busy here. Why?” she asked, balancing her phone on her shoulder as she reached into each pocket to locate her keys. Her blinds had been shut, and she realized she hadn’t been inside in almost three days. When she finally opened the door, she grabbed her phone and her voice took on a gentle tone, her throat catching as she saw the gift on her desk._

_“Neal…”_

**_“I’ll admit, it’s a bit much, but really I’m sorry it wasn’t delivered yesterday…”_ **

_Leanne couldn’t even respond, as she stepped in and closed the door, not wanting anyone to interrupt her. She was feeling all kinds of things; affection, embarrassment, wonder...she didn’t know how he’d done it. She picked up the snow globe from her desk, turning it around in her hands carefully to get a better look at the figurines inside. Her eyes filled with tears that fell as she rapidly blinked, running her thumbs over the intricate carving of buildings at it’s base as she moved it this way and that. It had a miniature Eiffel Tower, but the surprising thing were the pink flowers that seemed to be stuck to the bottom. She tilted it back, and there were irridescent white and light pink flecks floating down, some of the flowers glued to the bottom. She’d never seen anything like it, and said as much._

**_“That’s because you won’t find this in any gift shop…”_ **

_“How did you know…” she wondered, her voice still breathy as she moved the globe back and forth, forcing the flecks to fall like a mix of snow and petals._

**_“You mentioned never getting the chance to visit Paris in the spring because your father had gotten sick back in college. I know it’s not the same, but now you have your own Paris in the spring”_ **

_“But, the flowers,” she said, her question clear._

**_“You’ve loved azaleas for as long as I can remember. I know a very talented artist”_ **

_Leanne didn’t know what to say. She was speechless, and that didn’t happen to her often. This made her emotional, and all of a sudden, the gift she'd gotten him seemed to pale in comparison. She kept the globe close to her as she marveled at it, and she heard him clear his throat self-consciously through the speaker._

_“The gift I got you seems terrible,” she commented, and the throaty laugh he let out made her smile in return._

**_“That’s impossible”_ **

_“Oh, your faith in me is astounding”_

**_“You chose it. You couldn't ever disappoint me”_ **

_Leanne ducked her head, fidgeting with her gift as she heard him yawn._

_“What time is it there?”_

**_“Almost midnight, which means you should be off any minute”_ **

_“You planned this,” she accused him, but her voice held no heat as she gazed at the snow globe again, “thank you Neal, it's gorgeous”_

**_“So are you...”_ **

_Leanne smiled gently, not sure what to say. She didn't think he'd meant for that to come out, as a whisper or not, but if his silence was anything to go by, he wasn't sorry she'd heard it either._

**_“Merry Christmas Leanne, I'll see you soon”_ **

_“Merry Christmas,” she whispered, and she felt like this was one of those moments that would always remind her of how good the people in her life were, “Get home safe”_

**_“I wouldn't have it any other way. Bye”_ **

_“Bye,” she murmured, and it was longer than she'd like to admit when she finally put her phone down, and even longer until she put down her gift._


	3. Present

Leanne had been watching Neal the past few days, knowing he had to be up to something. It’d been almost a year since they got together, and if the past two Christmas’ were anything to go by, she was going to be surprised by her gift. The weird thing was, he was acting as normal as ever. She wondered if, now that they were together, he knew he didn’t have to make any big grand gestures. Well, any more. She smiled involuntarily at the memory, her neck getting warm as she tried to look busy on her cell phone. She was sitting in her office, waiting for Neal to get off of his shift so they could go home. She knew people would come find her regardless of whether or not she was on the clock, but she bit her lip, indulging in the thought as she read through her email.

_She’d been waiting a week for him to get back, and she’d received a text from him yesterday, asking for a ride home from the airport. She smiled as she typed back, asking for his flight information before she stuffed her phone into her pocket, having patients roll in from an accident. She was now at LAX, waiting at the large area where his airline was supposed to come in. She kept reading over the words on her phone, having already memorized the gate number and time, but needing to do something to keep her busy. He’d sent her sporadic texts since his gift arrived, his mother finally returning it to him, but they hadn’t had a chance to talk on the phone. She was nervous she realized, wondering what the hell she was walking into as she paced by the pillar she’d chosen to lean against. She took short steps, turning back every three steps, her lip pinched between her forefinger and thumb. She wasn’t normally one to show so much anxiety and discomfort, but everything seemed like it was going to change the minute she laid eyes on him._

_“Waiting on a loved one?” she was asked understandingly, and the voice startled Leanne. She looked up mid stride to see a pregnant woman, hand on her belly as she leaned against that same pillar, only about three feet from her. She didn’t even know how to answer her question, but it seemed like the woman thought she’d crossed a line._

_“Oh, I’m so sorry! It’s none of my business,” she rushed out, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she absently rubbed over her bump. Leanne softened; it looked like this was the woman’s first child, and she remembered being unapologetically protective too._

_“How far along are you?” she asked kindly, and the woman looked back up at her, her eyes brighter, taking her hands and rubbing it proudly. She was glowing, and it didn’t hurt Leanne as much as she thought it would._

_“Oh, I’m about ready to pop any day now,” she said, and Leanne could sympathize; she’d worked right up until she’d gone into labor, and she’d do it all again in a heartbeat._

_“My husband’s coming back from a business trip,” she said, motioning her hands to the people that were starting to trickle down. She scanned for Neal, and when she didn’t see him, she turned toward the woman more fully, “It’s his last one before the baby comes, and he was worried he wouldn’t make it back in time,” she said, and her smile could have lit the airport all by itself. They were obviously in love, and she remembered feeling that consuming love once, and she shook her head to focus on something other than her darkening thoughts._

_“Well, I’m glad he’s back. I’m waiting on a...friend,” she said after a slight pause, and the woman looked like she wanted to say something when a bag was dropped at her feet. The squeal she let out made it obvious that it was her husband that she had gone to hug, and Leanne couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face. She loved watching people in love, always had. She may have gone through hell, but love was beautiful and she wasn’t blind. She turned towards the escalator, and finally saw Neal as he was stepping off, making his way determinedly towards her. She panicked internally for a moment, not able to decipher the look on his face as he slowed his stride, readjusting his luggage on his shoulder. She didn’t know what her face looked like, but when she was nudged by that happy blonde woman, her cheeks flamed._

_“Just a friend, huh?” she asked coyly, a hand wrapped around her husband’s waist as he threw a hand over her shoulder. Leanne shrugged, dropping her eyes before slowly lifting them, meeting his eyes as he slowed to a stop about two feet from her. She watched him slowly drop his bag to the floor, and she slipped her thumbs into the loops on her belt, tilting her head in question._

_“Hi,” she exhaled, and she saw the way his previously indifferent expression morphed into one that showed the laugh lines near his mouth, and the little wrinkles he was developing around his eyes. It made her smile stupidly, at least that’s what she thought, because she knew she couldn’t look away from him if she tried. He’d remembered to give her that snow globe from thousands of miles away, and he was here in front of her, looking like he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else. He held her gaze as he put both hands palm up, a little way in front of his body at his waist, hoping she’d get the hint. She bit her lip and closed the distance, walking into his arms as she wrapped her hands around his waist, her fingers gripping the back of his jacket. His hands slid up her arms and to her shoulders, wrapping her up in his arms as she leaned her cheek against his chest. He leaned his head down and rested his cheek against her hair, breathing in her shampoo as he reveled in her warmth._

_He was tired, he was cold, and he was starving, but nothing was more important than this moment for him. Leanne had been the only thing on his mind for weeks, months if he were perfectly honest, and the relief he felt at having her in his arms was second to none. He didn’t know what her reaction would be to the snow globe, but he’d always hoped it would bring back some of her love for the holidays. She was always so giving and warm, more so during the holidays before the accident, and he just wanted her to feel something special. She was special to him, and he’d wanted to make sure she never questioned that. He’d had his mother have her gift shipped from Paris to London, knowing he’d be there in time to send it out before Christmas, or so he’d thought. His childhood friend Alexander was an artist in Paris, and he’d enlisted his help months before, to ensure he could make his vision happen. It may have cost him quite the bottle of scotch, but hearing Leanne’s reaction made him wish he’d given Alexander a larger gift. He’d taken a risk, getting her such a personal gift, but he couldn’t take it back even if he wanted to. It was a gorgeous piece of work, and she’d said as much, and he’d slipped and admitted that she was as well. The slip wasn’t lost on him, he’d known there was a risk of telling her how he felt, but he’d hoped it would have been face to face. He felt her turn her head, her nose now pressed against his chest as she took a deep breath. He pulled his head up a bit, watching her tilt her head back, her chin resting against him as they stayed in each other’s arms._

_“You gave me a snow globe,” she murmured, and he felt her words as much as he’d heard them, watching her lips move as his eyes bounced across the features of her face._

_“I know,” he answered, and the eye roll she gave him made him smirk at her. He was always a wiseass, and he enjoyed it when she was trying to keep from making a sarcastic comment. He felt the gentle pinch to the muscle of his back, and he held her tighter, hoping to distract her from inflicting harm in such a public place._

_“I just wanted you to be happy,” he admitted lowly, dipping his head in closer so she could hear him over the passing people and announcements._

_“I am, happy” she murmured, watching his lips as he licked them subconsciously. She traced the movement, and tilted her head again as she raised herself on her toes, bringing them within inches of each other._

_“I could be happier,” she remarked just as quietly, and she felt his arms flex against her shoulders. She was taking a chance, knowing that they were in a precarious position at work, but she was throwing caution to the wind. He’d made the first couple moves, and this was her making sure he knew she was just as invested in him too._

_“Yeah?” he asked hesitantly, trying not to get his hopes up. It’s been almost two years; he’d understand if she still needed some time._

_“Yeah…” she whispered, taking a hand from his back to snake under his arm and up between them, using her thumb to tilt his chin down, connecting their lips softly. She felt him lean into her, his lips chapped from the recycled air on the plane but warm as he held her close, moving his head to bringing them even closer. He went to pull back, but she slid her fingers from under his chin to his neck, pulling him in as she licked at his bottom lip hesitantly. Her fingertips ghosted over the hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to tremble in her arms as she finally pulled away, slowly lowering herself back to the floor. Neal hadn’t let go of her, and she now had one hand on his side, and the other on his shoulder, her thumb rubbing back and forth over his collarbone. His hands had moved down to rest on her lower back, his fingers lacing together loosely as he processed the last ten minutes._

_“Hi,” he said dumbly, his eyes still a little unfocused as she reached her hand up to his mouth, wiping her lipstick off his bottom lip the best she could before he reached up to stop her. She bit the inside of her cheek, figuring out that reducing him to one syllable was an accomplishment she didn’t know she could attain. It was exhilarating._

_“My lipstick’s on your face,” she said softly, watching the sliver of white around his dark eyes as he slowly snuck his tongue out to run over his lip. She sucked in a surprised breath, not knowing that simple action would cause such a fire to erupt over her skin._

_“So?” he replied, and she just shook her head. He was going to try her patience, but secretly, she was looking forward to it._

She bit at her thumb nail as she tried to fight her grin, losing as she threw her phone onto the desk. She looked up at the low laugh she heard from her doorway, and she gave him an unimpressed look as she got up, picking her phone back up as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Neal asked, his crooked smile telling her that he knew where her mind had gone. She pushed at his shoulder as she made her way out of her office, not waiting for him to catch up as she made her way out.

“You’re going to need more than a penny,” she muttered, and his laughter followed them outside and into the cold. It was Christmas Eve, and they didn’t have to come in until tomorrow night; all she wanted was for them to have a quiet holiday before they got back into the swing of things.

**_____**

As Leanne came into the living room, she heard the Christmas music playing softly from the stereo, and she decided to camp out on the couch, waiting for Neal to come back from the kitchen. They had gotten into the habit of drinking hot chocolate on the nights they got home extremely late, and just sat and talked. She used to ask for coffee, but after one too many nights of her having trouble sleeping, she’d relented. He’d said something about keeping her around and healthy, and she didn’t have the heart to argue.

She still remembered finding out that he couldn’t resist buying the festive colored and shaped marshmallows for his own, and she always smiled when she saw him happily toss one in his mouth when he didn’t think she was looking. She’d watched him swallow once, before going up to him and pulling him down for a kiss, and she was sure she’d like marshmallows after that. She wasn’t disappointed when he sat beside her, giving her a mug topped with whipped cream, and a green christmas tree-shaped marshmallow. She watched him stir his a few times, and she did the same, liking it all melting together as she drank. He looked over at her for a minute, and he smiled before looking back at the tree they had in the corner, lifting her feet to settle across his lap as she relaxed against the arm of the couch.

“It’s almost midnight,” he mentioned, his voice quiet as he took another sip from his mug. They sat there in silence, drinking and just enjoying the music that was floating in from the kitchen. She could feel his eyes on her as she tilted her mug higher, the end of her cup near as she held the spoon in the hot chocolate.

“You know, I never thought I’d have this again,” she said, and Neal looked at her, his body leaning forward to place his mug on the table as he saw her grip hers tightly between her hands.

“Have what?” he asked carefully, placing a hand on her knee as the other stretched out across the top of the couch. He was hoping she was talking about him, but he really just wanted to know she was still happy.

“Someone to come home to,” she murmured, her eyes looking over at him tenderly. She took one hand and placed it over his, and he turned it over to lace their fingers together and rest then on her thigh, “Someone that loved me again”

“You’re easy to love,” he said shrugging, and she just rose an eyebrow at him, not believing him entirely. He squeezed her hand and sat up straighter, motioning between them as he spoke.

“Maybe you didn’t know it, but I’ve loved you for a long time Leanne,” he said like it was a secret, and she had to smile at the affection in his voice; it was always softer and more genuine when it came to her, if that was even possible.

“I don’t think I realized to what extent, but god, you’ve always been so important to me,” he said, and she bit her lip as tears started to gather in her eyes, “You were the only person I’ve ever had here that I considered family. And that was before you kissed me,” he said laughing, and she laughed too, remembering that moment well.

“You know it’s true,” he said, meeting her glance as she nodded. She did know he considered her family, and aside from Jesse, he was the only other person she’d drop everything for. He’d do it for her, had done it for her, and it reminded her she really was very well loved.

“I do, you’ve always been very good at making sure I never forgot,” Neal shifted in his seat, and gave her a look that was part nervousness, and part something that she didn’t recognize. He motioned at her as he moved her legs, getting his cup as he stood.

“Are you finished yet?” he asked, backing away from her and towards the kitchen.

“Almost,” she replied baffled, stirring her spoon in the lukewarm liquid absently as he gave her a small smile.

“When you’re done, bring it into the kitchen; I want to show you something,” he said, and she looked at him confused, but nodded nonetheless. She took a couple sips, holding the spoon against the rim as she tilted it back completely, finishing it and looking back at the kitchen. He’d gotten quiet, and it was beginning to worry her. She got up, her back to the kitchen, but noticed the light bounce off her cup oddly, and when she finally looked at the bottom she realized why. She picked up the spoon and tilted it, watching as the light reflected off the engraving, making the tears she’d always held back at this time of year fall silently as she read them over a few more times.

**_Will you marry me?_ **

She put a hand over her mouth to muffle the audible gasp, hiccuping at the emotions that swirled inside her as she held the mug tightly before placing it on the coffee table, not wanting to drop it and ruin this moment. She went to turn around, and when she did, she was glad she’d placed the mug down, because she definitely would have dropped it seeing Neal down on one knee, a box clutched in his hand. He smiled up at her, and this time, there was no nervousness, no hesitancy; he looked calmer than she’d ever seen him. She stayed standing a few feet from him, and he cleared his throat, reaching out his empty hand for her to grasp. She moved closer and placed her right hand in his left, looking down at him, still not believing this was happening.

“I always thought that marriage wasn’t for me, and that I was looking for the unattainable...” he started, and she gripped his hand tighter as she bit her lip harder, “And I’d gone almost thirty years believing it...until I met you. I didn’t see it then, but you were everything I thought I’d never have. I realized you were it for me when I got you that snow globe, and I want to spend the rest of our lives proving that to you,” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion as he opened the box with his other hand.

“You’ve become my home Leanne, so will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” he asked, and Leanne sank to her knees in front of him, pulling her hand away to cradle his head. She kissed him sweetly, her tears dampening his cheeks as he raised his left hand to anchor her to him.

“Yes,” she whispered, her lips brushing his as she kissed him again, “I’ll marry you, yes” she said against his mouth, and Neal was sure that the moisture on his face weren’t just her tears anymore.


End file.
